


Your heart

by Void (EroEmo)



Series: A loving feeling [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (of sorts), Character Study, Fluff, M/M, One Big Happy Family, POV Simon, Painting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dealing with FEELINGS, found family trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/pseuds/Void
Summary: They say your home is where your heart is. Simon learns that on his own example.





	Your heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the previous fic ['Take me home'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602541) but can be read as a stand-alone.  
> Either way enjoy!

As much as he’d love to lie about it, he simply couldn’t. Not in front of Markus, anyway. That’s why, when he says that Carl would like to meet them all, Simon uncomfortably shifts in his place, hands clenched into fists.

Markus says nothing to his behaviour, instead focusing on North’s suspiciousness and easing her doubts.

“He’s a father to me, it’s only natural he wants to meet you guys.”

“But is it safe?” Distrust could as well be North’s second name at this point, not that they find it odd in given circumstances. “You said yourself his son isn’t fond of us. What if he sneaks up while we’re there and tries something dirty?”

“Leo isn’t a threat to us,” he explains calmly, holding her gaze. “Carl knows how things are and besides, I think we can deal with Leo if there is no other choice. However,” he points his finger in her direction, his eyes narrowing just so slightly. Warningly. “If he does show up, don’t try anything. Got it?”

North sighs and nods, folding her arms. A sign of defeat. Josh relaxes at the sight, he himself probably not that worried with the whole situation. That leaves only him being a bit more stressed than usual.

To speak the truth, he’s not sure himself why he feels so tensed with the whole prospect of meeting Carl. It would be just a friendly visit, a chance to see the place where Markus has been living before Jericho. His home, of sorts. There is nothing bad about it and yet, Simon can’t stop feeling this tightness in his chest. As if thinking about Markus’ past, still so mysterious to him, physically hurts him. Makes him long for things he himself never really experienced.

And so without further delay, they decide on paying Carl a visit the next morning, all Markus’ meetings with authorities already rescheduled. Simon has a strange feeling Connor’s helped with this one as people are still wary of deviants and most of them only wait for occasions to belittle them. Show their inadequacy in handling their own lives.

He decides on retreating to the nearby park, or maybe rather what remained of it. It used to be a simple recreational area but not so long ago they decided on selling it, signs with ‘ _private property_ ’ now scattered everywhere. Still, there are some benches and trees left, and so Simon goes through the hole in the fence. He needs to sit down somewhere quiet, somewhere when he can be alone. He dislikes solitude but there are times when it’s much appreciated.

He’s been enjoying the silence of the evening for about fifteen minutes before he hears approaching footsteps. Familiar ones, too.

“Mind if I join?” North looks at him before sitting down, not waiting for his answer. He doesn’t mind, knowing her for too long to care about such things. “How are you holding up?”

Simon smiles at her, fiddling with these long sleeves of his sweatshirt. “If you’re asking how I feel after the incident from the other day, then I’m fine.” Two of their brothers have been murdered as they walked home. Aggressors have been quickly apprehended but the bitter feeling still remains, knowing that people aren’t too afraid to kill them even now, with possibility of a jail sentence for their crimes. It’s upsetting, this injustice in the world.

“Well, good to hear that,” she says, putting her hand on his shoulder. “You’ve been always a sensitive one in this group, Si.”

He snorts at that, rolling his eyes for the good measure. He knows it’s kind of true but pointing it out loud is still something he’s not really used to.

“Though I’ve meant to ask about you and Markus,” her voice gets more serious, somewhat quieter. Not that there is anyone to eardrops, anyway. “You’re together, aren’t you?”

Simon doesn’t really know what to say to that. Technically it’s been almost a week since he entered the common room holding Markus’ hand and even though he let it go right after, he had a vague impression some people did notice. Nobody really asked him, though. That is, up until this point, North expectantly looking at him with those intense, fierce eyes of hers.

“I think so,” see, he himself couldn’t say with one hundred percent certainty that all those things that happened mean what they mean. It’s sad, in a way.

“You think so?” She raises an eyebrow at him, crossing arms on her chest. Doubting him and his answer. “Did you two interface?”

“No.” Her eyes widen ever so slightly.

“Kissed? Fucked?”

“North!”

She smiles at that, her gaze getting gentler on the edges. “Okay, so one of those did happen. Knowing how soft you are for him, I’d bet kissing.”

Simon huffs, letting his head hang low. That’s it, he’s being analysed and judged by his best friend who happens to have a crush on the exactly same person. Wonderful. When did he stop being a respected member of Jericho in favor of, apparently, becoming the softie of the group?

“I’m sorry,” he says sincerely, looking up at her. He knows how painful it can be, having your feelings unrequired. Dwelling on them and trying to bury them deep enough so that no one can hurt you more. “I know you like him, too.”

North looks away, leaning back on the bench. Biting her bottom lip as she always does when she’s distressed but doesn’t want to yell or punch stuff. A bit healthier and socially acceptable alternative, one could say.

Still, it means she’s not content with the situation and it doesn’t make Simon feel any better. If he could, he would skip this conversation entirely or at least have it another time. And yet here he is, talking about feelings with North, hoping for the best outcome possible. In all honesty, he’s an optimistic realist, after all. Even if he doesn’t appear to be.

Eventually she looks at him again, something warm behind her eyes. She even gives him a small smile, which surprises him.

“I hoped that he liked me that way, you know? That even though I insisted on violent approach and all that, he would appreciate me as an equal. Someone close enough to be considered more than a friend.” Simon doesn’t know what to say to this and so he remains silent, letting his friend continue. “But then I saw how he looked at you when you came back to us. I have never seen something like this before, you know?”

He averts his eyes, not able to meet North’s. This whole talk is a little bit too much for him but he knows he can’t run away from it. She’s his friend and her feelings and thoughts are as important as his own. They deserve to be heard.

“Then I slowly started to realize that I don’t mind it as much as I’ve thought I would,” she squeezes his arm gently. Simon hasn’t thought it’s possible for her to be so… delicate. Both emotionally and physically wise.

But again, they are friends. He shouldn’t think so badly of her. North is, after all, so much more than she allows others to see. He’s upset with himself that he let himself forget that.

“I want him to be happy. And I want you happy, Si.” North nudges him, her smile brighter. “You two together? Seems like a perfect deal to me.”

Simon turns his head to look at her, and then laughs quietly. She really is a good friend. “Thanks, North.”

“Don’t get so lax, if you were to steal my crush one more time, I’d destroy you.”

He laughs loudly this time, openly and without any restraints. It’s a good feeling, relief.

“I don’t doubt that,” he pulls her into a hug, her arms tight around his back. “You would crush me in no time.”

North also laughs, letting herself be hold for a few more minutes before moving away and pinching his cheek. “Once upon a time I’ve heard that girl telling her friend that ‘men are trash’ and you know what? I fully agree on that. No worthy all that effort.”

She stands up, gesturing with her head for him to follow. So he does, smile plastered to his face at this point.

“So you’re telling me you’re done with dating guys?” She smirks, putting her arm around his shoulders, which probably looks hilarious given that he’s the taller one. He doesn’t stop her, though, letting her drag him down and forward to the building.

“Oh, definitely. After all, this world has so much more to offer!” North winks at him. “For example, have you seen that AX400 that didn’t choose a name for herself yet? The one who came to us last Thursday? I think she likes me.”

 

*   *   *

Carl’s house is big, spacious and so exquisite in terms of decor that Simon would feel intimidated, were he not used to such expensive tastes. Luckily or not, he has seen enough rich appearing places before his deviancy and so his jaw doesn’t drop to the floor like Josh’s or North’s.

Instead, he can focus on the small details put here and there, like photos on the decorative table or paper books neatly ordered in the vast bookcases. A shiny piano in the corner or an oddly fitting giraffe statue just on the opposite side of the room. Carl for sure has a good taste and it shows in every recess of his house.

Simon isn’t sure if he feels intimidation or an awe. He prefers to think it’s the latest.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Markus says, clearly amused by his friends’ reactions. “Carl is still asleep so we gotta wait until he wakes up.”

“So we have free time?” North asks, raising her eyebrow. As if she doesn’t want to believe they can do whatever they please to in this eccentric place. “No restrictions?”

“Just don’t blow up the place, okay?” His lips twitch up, one of those ironic yet still warm smiles showing up. North rolls her eyes in response, already heading to the big statue.

Josh stands in silence for a minute or so, before turning on his heel and letting himself indulge in the book corner. That leaves only him and Markus unoccupied and frankly, Simon isn’t sure what he should do with himself. The other android, however, seems to have the answer for that.

“Come, I want to show you something,” he gently tugs at his pinky and Simon can’t help the burning sensation on the tips of his ears. He can practically see them tinged blue now and he knows Markus sees that, too.

He’s being led to another room, much less ordered one, paint and brushes scattered all around various tables and the floor. Everything looks unnaturally stiff and he idly wonders when was the last time Carl —  or anyone, for that matter — used the studio.

Recalling that the owner has been severely ill for quite some time, Simon chooses ‘ _around time Markus joined Jericho_ ’ option.

“Technically it’s Carl’s studio but he said he doesn’t mind either of us using it as we please,” Markus approaches an empty easel, putting a clean canvas on it. “I don’t know about you and your relationship with arts but I do intend on giving this place some life.”

Simon smiles at that, taking few steps in his direction. “I don’t doubt you learnt a thing or two from him,” he says, putting his hand on Markus’ shoulder. “Would be nice to see what you can come up with.”

“Actually,” he turns to look at him with those mismatched, beautiful eyes. “I wanted to ask you to sit for me.”

He is, for the lack of more suitable words, flabbergasted. It probably shows because the next thing he registers is Markus’ soft laugh. Simon can feel his ears getting blue again, the color slowly spreading to his face.

“I understand if you don’t want to,” he adds quickly, receiving no reaction whatsoever.

Simon takes a steading breath, even though he doesn’t need to breathe, and speaks: “I don’t really get why would you want that since you can recall every necessary detail from memory.”

“It’s not the same as looking at the real life model,” Markus takes his hand in his, intertwining their fingers, skin still in place. He’s not pushing on interfacing, which is both strangely comforting and upsetting to Simon, he notices, but decides on not voicing it. “Besides, I’ve thought it would be nice to spend some time together before Carl wakes up.”

Simon chuckles at that and when was the last time he did that? Not since he’s become a deviant for sure.

“Let’s make it quick, then.” He winks at Markus, just to see how far he can get away with… Well, everything, probably.

It takes Markus three whole minutes of barely contained laughing to finally get all needed brushes and paints, Simon sitting comfortably nearby and silently watching the whole thing. It’s cute, the way Markus laughs. And knowing he is the cause of it makes his insides warmer, the artificial heart pumping a tiny bit faster.

 

Strangely enough, the whole process feels overly intimate for him. There is just something about the way Markus observes him, about that excessive attention he pays him that knots his biocomponents in tight knots.

He’s not used to being in the center of attention in the first place, leaving alone the fact that it’s only Markus watching him now, the whole world forgotten and left behind studio’s doors. Simon has always played a sidekick role in everybody’s lives, if he were to put a name to it.

He used to be, more or less, important, taking care of the kids and the household. Feeding the dog because its owner — the oldest child — was a reckless teenager with a suspicious interest in all kinds of drugs. Cleaning up the mess the little twins did because there was nobody to stop them from causing it in the first place. Covering up for the father as he was cheating on his wife, and then covering for the said wife as she was cheating on her husband. Simon remembers being in a few family photos, mostly with the younger kids, but beside that? He lived in shadows. No one paid him any mind up until the moment something broke in him and he run away.

And then everything changed. He made friends and started to be respected, of all of things. Still, it doesn’t compare to his current situation, to being in the sole attention of someone. It feels strange but, at the same time, it does not. Somehow, it makes him feel special. Unique. However dumb it may sound.

“I think I’m done,” Markus says as he puts the brush away, admiring his work. “Want to see?”

Simon gets to his feet, anxiety creeping into him out of nowhere. What is he going to see? A face of an android he used to be? Sad eyes and a tired smile? Few abstract shapes that are supposed to represent him?

Markus takes a step to the side, letting him look at the painting. That’s when the world starts spinning, rearranging itself into colorful and bright, unnameable mold, despite everything remaining all the same at the same time.

He sees himself, sitting peacefully on a stool, a surprisingly warm light playing with his features. Simon feels prone to say he appears almost radiant, even though he knows this word doesn’t really suit him. His face is gentle, eyes cast to the side but small, soft smile showing up nevertheless. If he didn’t know how he looks like, he would happily believe that this painting really depicts him as he is. And how he feels, especially with Markus around.

Maybe that’s the case. Maybe that _is_ how he looks like when he’s with him. Or at least how Markus perceive him.

“What do you think?” He puts an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer. Simon doesn’t mind, his head now resting on the other android’s shoulder. “Do you like it?”

Simon hums. “I think you got my hair wrong but despite that, it’s all good.” It earns him a playful nudge and some hair-ruffling but he can’t say he didn’t see it coming.

Before he can get even, though, Markus’ face comes incredibly close to his own, their noses touching. His heart skips a beat.

The kiss is gentle, patient. Markus takes his time and Simon really can’t complain; he likes it that way. It takes a few more kisses for his hands to wrap around Markus’ back, and another three or four for him to be clinging to the android’s frame. Just as he feels the pair of hands wandering down his spine, there is a loud noise from the living room.

Markus’ head snaps at the sound, alerted. “What happened!?”

“For the record, it’s Josh’s fault this time!” North shouts back, Markus relaxing but huffing in irritation nevertheless.

Simon cups his face and gives it a quick kiss, hoping to ease that frown. “Let’s check on the kids, then.”

Markus snorts at that, letting his forehead rest on Simon’s for a mere moment before pulling away, heading to the living room. “What did you break this time!?”

“Daaaad,” North plays the role perfectly, and Simon can’t help but laugh at it all. He can hear Josh laughing, too. There is a smile to Markus’ voice as well, even though he can’t see his face.

Simon sighs and follows his footsteps, yet deciding on avoiding the scene per se. He has a vague feeling telling him that the noise, whatever has caused it, could in fact woke Carl up. And even though he’s a deviant, he still feels a strong need to care for others and check on them.

He recalls a conversation with Markus where he tells him that Carl’s room is upstairs and in no time he finds it, his knocking bordering on hesitant.

“Come on in,” he hears and so he takes a step inside, light dimmer than in the rest of the house.

For a bedridden man, Carl appears quite vigorous. A quick analyses provides him with enough information to conclude that he’s in rather good shape, all things considered. Simon smiles gently at him, coming closer.

“Ah, Simon, isn’t it?” That surprises him and the corner’s of the old man’s lips twitch. “Don’t be so shocked, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Simon doesn’t really know what to say to that and so he decides on slightly changing the topic. “I’m sorry we woke you up, it wasn’t intentional.”

Carl waves his hand at that, however weakly. “Don’t worry about that, I wasn’t sleeping when- What actually happened?”

He stands by the edge of the bed, musing. “I believe we slightly rearranged a few things in the living room by accident. Nothing irreversible, though.” He smiles again. “Markus is already there, putting things where they belong.”

That earns him a hearty laugh and really, he knows Carl for less than a minute and yet, he’s inclined to say he rather likes him. No wonder Markus is so favorable of him. There’s something to the way he speaks or looks at you that make you feel… welcomed. At ease. A rare trait.

“Would you like to go down and see yourself, sir?” Simon asks politely, some long forgotten protocols kicking in.

“Please, Carl is fine. And yes, but maybe in a minute or two.” He looks at Simon carefully, as if studying him from head to toes. “I’d like to talk to you, first.”

Simon gives him a puzzled look but Carl only pats the nearby stool, inviting him to sit down. To get closer. He doesn’t object.

“The last few weeks have been harsh on us all, androids and people alike. And as much as I am proud with what Markus achieved, I still worry for him.” His eyes wander from Simon’s face to the nearest wall and then back to his face again, as if Carl tries to gather his thoughts. “There is still so much to be done and the responsibility of it all is overwhelming.”

He nods in agreement, understanding man’s concerns. He himself doesn’t envy Markus the burden on his shoulders but it doesn’t stop him from trying to lift some of it.

“That’s why I’m happy he has such wonderful friends by his side,” his eyes light up as he speaks, smile broadening. “And someone who’s even more than that.”

Simon feels his neck flushing with blue, his polite expressions faltering ever so slightly. “How…?”

Carl gives him a knowing look. “I might be old but I’m not blind yet, my boy. And it doesn’t take a genius to see how Markus feels about you.”

Normally, he would feel embarrassed. Exposed, somehow. But, oddly enough, all he feels is an utter _joy._ He has never hoped for anything like this to happen and that’s why, seeing how everyone is accepting and, more so, encouraging, makes him _elated_.

Apparently, he even starts to cry from all of this because, as Carl worriedly points out, there are tears strolling down his pale cheeks.

“It’s nothing, I’m just,” Simon wipes his face with the shirt sleeve, something akin to sincere _beam_ threatening to creep on his face. “ _Relieved?_ I didn’t really think I could be so… happy. Thank you.”

Carl nods at his words, his hand now covering his own. It’s a firm yet gentle hold, a gesture of genuine support.

“I’m glad to see my son is in good hands.”

They stay like that for a few minutes, not really talking but their silence saying just enough. Then Carl slowly moves his hand away, just as Simon stands up to get his wheelchair closer to the bed.

“I think everybody wonders where have I gone and it’s right about time we eat some breakfast.” Carl chuckles at that, letting himself be lifted up and then seated. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, though it’s closer to lunch, I’m afraid.”

Simon nods in silence, pushing wheelchair out of the bedroom. “Brunch, that is.”

The man snorts. He’s already fond of him and now, as he pushes him forward and down the stairs, Simon understands why Markus feels so devoted to him as well. It’s hard not to like Carl, or at the very least find him a good company.

All eyes turn to them as they enter the living room, North and Josh looking at them with curiosity, meanwhile Markus has something soft to his gaze. Something warm and tender which makes Simon think of a summer afternoon.

“We started to wonder where you’ve disappeared,” Josh says as he approaches, North cautiously following his steps.

He raises an eyebrow at them, amusement clear in his voice. “I used to be a domestic assistant, you know? I just felt bad for Carl and that he had to put up with the noise we were making.”

North exchanges meaningful looks with Josh, their eyes now cast on the floor. “Sorry for waking you up, old man.”

Markus covers his mouth, probably to stifle the laughter. He almost manages. Then he meets Simon’s eyes and that’s the moment when, Simon idly thinks, he really feels safe and sound.

Their little family is not perfect. It is far from that, really. But it’s theirs and that’s what counts.

“Hey, everythin’ alright, Si?”

He looks up at North, meeting her worried gaze. “I’m fine, I’ve been just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Carl gets better after the Battle of Detroit and that Markus pays him frequent visits. Also, North definitely deserves better (like most characters in this game) and so she and Simon are besties. He's her wingman when it comes to asking pretty ladies out and you can't convince me otherwise.
> 
> I hope you liked it! ♡  
> You can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/yourdeadprince) and [tumblr](http://ee-void.tumblr.com/).


End file.
